Silently
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: [Complete] chap 2! Kamu, yang selalu memasang ekspresi datarmu, apa kau menyimpan beribu kesedihan dalam hatimu? / "Apa kau … lelah dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani?" / Secara perlahan, namun pasti. Aku akan lebih mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke. / SasuSaku! / #6 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D
1. Autumn

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Silently** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuSaku fanfiction, #6 of #365StoriesProject

Warning : AU, frienship, (implicit) romance, typos or misstypos, etc

* * *

**.**

_Love is just like …_

_How the leaves falling silently when autumn was come_

**.**

* * *

Aku tak tahu ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Sejak tak ada lagi siswa-siswi yang mengunjungi perpustakaan, manikku seolah ingin mengarah padamu. Bahkan ketika aku merapikan buku-buku, lagi-lagi aku melempar pandanganku ke arahmu. Apakah aku hanya memastikan kamu masih terlelap dalam tidurmu? _Well, _aku sendiri tak tahu alasannya.

Selesai membereskan ruangan perpustakaan sekolah, aku duduk di hadapanmu dengan amat pelan dan hati-hati. Tentu saja aku tak ingin membuat kegaduhan. Aku termangu beberapa detik saat mengagumi raut wajahmu yang begitu tenang dan damai.

Kamu, yang biasanya menampakkan ekspresi datarmu, apakah menyembunyikan gurat-gurat kesedihan karena teramat berat beban hidupmu?

Kamu, yang dikenal semua siswa dengan sebutan anak brandal, apa kamu tak sebrandal yang orang-orang katakan?

Entahlah. Karena aku tak tahu banyak tentangmu. Yang kutahu, kamu adalah anak dari seorang direktur perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Kamu selalu menjadi juara umum, kebanggaan sekolah dan guru-guru di sini. Tapi selain itu, kamu terkadang mendapat masalah dengan _sensei, senpai, kouhai, _bahkan katanya kamu bergabung dengan _gangster _yang amat ditakuti di Kyoto. Benarkah? Ah, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu tak akan terjawab.

Lamunanku buyar seketika mendapati kamu menggerakan bibirmu—yang entah bergumam apa—dan Hei, lihat! Bahkan kamu menarik sudut-sudut bibirmu! Aku jadi tak tega untuk membangunkanmu yang sepertinya sedang terbuai dalam mimpi indah. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tapi ini sudah malam. Perpustakaan sekolah akan ditutup jam delapan malam dan sekarang sekitar tujuh menit lagi jarum jam panjang itu akan mengarah tepat ke angka dua belas.

Perlahan, aku mengguncang pundakmu, "Uchiha-_san._" Kamu mengangkat wajahmu dan kelopak matamu terbuka, menampakkan iris hitammu yang sesaat membuatku terpaku. Aku sedikit gelagapan melihat alismu terangkat—mungkin kesal dan heran karena aku membangunkanmu. "_Gomennasai _Uchiha_-san. _Perpustakaan akan segera ditutup."

Kamu berdecak pelan dan menatap tajam padaku. Sontak, aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tak berani menatap manik obsidianmu yang saking tajamnnya seakan dapat menusuk ulu hatiku—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Bangku yang kamu duduki berdecit. Aku masih tak berani memandang ke arahmu. Samar-samar, aku mendengar langkah kaki menjauhi ruangan ini. Kamu telah pergi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku. Seperti biasanya.

Aku bergegas melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar perpustakaan ini. _Part-time-_ku telah selesai. Aku harus pulang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk besok. Aku mendesah mengingat pelajaran besok adalah pelajaran sastra Jepang dan matematika. Malam ini sepertinya aku harus lembur.

Angin malam membelai wajahku dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku. Dinginnya malam di musim gugur amat menusuk kulit. Aku mengeratkan jaket yang kupakai. Musim gugur saja dinginnya seperti ini, bagaimana jika musim dingin nanti? Aku tak ingin membayangkan hal yang belum terjadi. Yeah, aku tetap harus bekerja _part time _untuk membantu keuangan _Okaa-san_. Setidaknya, dengan tak membebani biayaku di SMA ini.

Tak terasa aku hampir sampai di dekat gerbang. Sepanjang mata memandang di samping kiri dan kananku, aku melihat lampu-lampu menyala terang. Pandanganku secara asal mengamati pohon _maple _yang berjejer tak jauh dari lampu-lampu itu. Dapat kulihat beberapa daun _maple _meranggas dan berjatuhan. Secara tak sengaja, aku melihat siluet seseorang sedang mengangkat tangannya di bawah salah satu pohon itu. Seperti sedang menunggu helai daun jatuh ke atas telapak tangannya. Siapa dia? Apakah itu kamu? Atau …?

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku meremang. Langkah kakiku kupercepat sebisa mungkin. Bayangan tentang makhluk yang suka berkeliaran di malam hari berkelebat silih berganti di otakku. Oh, ayolah, tak mungkin 'kan?

Aku mengalihkan pikiranku pada hal lain. Yang kudapatkan malah perutku yang bersuara. Aku teringat sesuatu! Di apartemenku tak ada makanan yang bisa kumakan dan rasa lapar menghampiriku. Aku putuskan untuk membeli dulu makanan di minimarket yang tak jauh dari sini.

.

.

.

Suasana malam ini benar-benar sepi. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam sembilan malam lebih lima menit. Pantas saja jalan kecil ini tak seramai biasanya. Aku mengeratkan tanganku yang menggenggam bahan-bahan yang tadi kubeli sepulang dari sekolah.

_Prang!_

Aku mendengar suara botol pecah di gang yang akan kulewati. Detik kemudian, aku tahu mengapa botol itu pecah. Di depan sana, tiga orang laki-laki berjalan sempoyongan menuju ke arahku. Mereka saling berebut botol minuman keras dengan diselisingi tawa membahana, memecah sunyinya malam.

Kakiku bergetar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berteriak? Aku tak mungkin membangunan banyak warga yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pura-pura tak melihat mereka dan melanjutkan jalanku? Atau berbalik, mencari jalan lain untuk menghindar?

Hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah dariku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya tubuhku dipaku di tempat saat ini juga.

Aku memejamkan mataku, tak berani melihat mereka sedikitpun. Tanganku mengepal, kukuku memutih saking ketakutan. "Hai manis, main sama kita-kita yuk!"

Salah satu dari mereka mencolek daguku, dengan cepat kutangkis lengan itu. Walaupun kutahu tubuhku gemeraran, aku masih bisa menyingkirkan lengan tak tahu adab itu.

"Tch! Aku tidak mau!" pekikku tak terima.

Lengan kawan yang lainnya—atau entah masih tetap yang tadi—meraih pergelangan tanganku yang memegang plastik belanjaan. Sontak, aku semakin mempererat genggaman tanganku.

"Ayolah, kau pasti menyukainya."

"Hei cantik, jangan coba menolak atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Kedua tanganku kini dicengkram oleh orang yang berbeda. Satunya lagi, memegang daguku hingga aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Bulir-bulir bening tak kuasa kubendung lagi. Aku menggigit bibirku agar suara tangisku tertahan, paling tidak tak bersuara. Kami-sama, _bantu aku … kumohon siapapun datanglah. _

"Tidak akan sakit k—"

_Bugh_

_Prang_

Menit kemudian terdengar hantaman-hantaman yang saling beradu. Suara botol-botol pecah menyusul suara hantaman itu. Tubuhku melemas. Kresek bahan makanan yang kupegang mengendor dan jatuh. Apa yang terjadi? Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas seorang lelaki tengah menghajar tiga orang tadi. Jadi, ada yang menolongku? Tangis ketakutan berubah menjadi tangis haru.

Aku memerhatikan perkelahian mereka. Satu orang telah terkapar di belakangnya. Aku ingin menjerit saat penolongku—lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang itu—hendak dihajar oleh lelaki yang terkapar di belakangnya itu. Jeritanku tertahan di kerongkongan karena dengan sigap ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan lengan lelaki brengsek itu lalu meninju perut lawan sampai kembali terkapar.

Merasa tak ada lagi lawan yang tersisa, ia berhadapan denganku dengan jarak lebih dari tiga meter. Aku tak dapat melihat siapa sosok itu. Penerangan di sini hanya cahaya bulan. Lampu-lampu dari rumah penduduk baru ada setelah gang asal datangnya tiga lelaki tadi.

Aku menelisik ia yang hanya diam tak bersuara. Nihil. Aku tak dapat menebak siapa. Yang kudengar, ia mengatakan satu kata yang membuatku tercengang tak percaya.

"Pulanglah."

Suara itu.

Suara kamu. Hei, jadi kamulah Sang Malaikat Penolongku?

Aku masih membatu ketika kamu membalikkan tubuhmu dan melangkah berlawanan arah denganku. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih dengan berteriak atau menyusulmu. Tapi aku tersadar, dua pilihan tadi tak ada yang tepat. Jika aku menyusulmu, aku harus melewati tiga lelaki itu. Samar-samar, bibirku mengucapkan satu kata untukmu.

"_Arigatou._"

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghela napas keras-keras. Sungguh sial aku hari ini. Tadi pagi dihukum membersihkan aula karena terlambat. Dan sekarang aku dikeluarkan dari kelas gara-gara tak mengumpulkan tugas. _Well, _tadi malam aku tak sempat mengerjakan tugas karena terbayang kejadian itu dan akhirnya malah tertidur—bahkan aku belum makan malam.

Kutengokkan kepalaku ke arah perpustakaan. Berpasang-pasang sepatu berjejer di teras depan dan rak perpus. Sepertinya ada rombongan belajar. Tak enak rasanya menenangkan diri di sana dengan suasana bising tak karuan. Bisa dibayangkan _sensei-sensei _sedang menerangkan, murid-murid berdiskusi, atau bahkan, banyak yang mengobrol tak jelas. Alternatif lain yaitu mencari tempat lain saja.

Hm … aku tahu. Tempat di belakang gedung lab-lab IPA sepertinya nyaman. Lab-lab biologi, fisika, maupun kimia jarang digunakan. Aku bisa bersantai-santai di bawah pohon _momiji _yang berguguran. Teduh, nyaman, menentramkan pula.

Aku mengangguk kecil. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas ketika membayangkan duduk-duduk di atas rumput hijau yang bertaburan daun _momiji _dengan semilir angin membelai wajahku. Ah, nyaman sekali.

Saat langkahku sudah mencapai belakang lab, aku berbelok dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan, mengamati daun-daun _momiji _yang berguguran tertiup angin. Ketika aku melihat ke bawah pohon, aku terenyak. Langkahku seketika terhenti karena aku melihat seseorang sedang terbaring dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Ya, itu kamu.

Yang membuat bola mataku melebar adalah … pergelangan tangan kananmu dipenuhi cairan kental berwarna merah. Aku tak tahu itu apakah darah itu sudah membeku atau belum.

Bulu kudukku seketika meremang. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau berniat … membunuh dirimu sendiri?

Aku melangkah mundur dan—

—krek

Sungguh, aku tak tahu sejak kapan ranting-ranting ini ada di belakangku? Ah, aku tadi memang tak melihat apa saja benda yang ada di sekitar kakiku melangkah. Lupakan masalah sepele ini. Yang lebih penting, saat ini kau membuka matamu. Menatapku dengan tatapan tajammu.

Jantungku seketika berpacu cepat. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Pergi dari sini seolah tak melihat apa-apa? Atau aku menghampirimu? Pilihan pertama tak mungkin, dan pilihan kedua lebih tak mungkin lagi. Apa yang akan kukatakan jika aku menghampirimu? Berteriak 'kyaaa' karena melihat pergelangan tanganmu berlumuran darah? Ha. Itu bodoh sekali.

"Pergilah," ucapmu dengan tatapan tajam kau lemparkan padaku. Dingin dan acuh tak acuh.

Bukannya mendengarkan perkataanmu, aku malah melangkah maju menghampirimu. Entah dorongan dari mana aku mendapat keberanian seperti ini. Hei, mungkin saja 'kan kamu tanpa ragu-ragu menghabisiku? Rumor mengatakan kau orang yang bengis. Yeah, aku tak tahu juga sih karena belum mencobanya.

"Boleh aku ikut berteduh di sini?" tanyaku padamu, berusaha menampakkan senyum senormal mungkin. Walaupun aku tahu senyumku terlihat kaku.

Kau melirik padaku sekilas, mendengus. Detik kemudian, kau mendudukkan dirimu sehingga bersandar pada dahan pohon. Lenganmu yang berlumuran darah itu kau sembunyikan di samping pinggang kirimu—aku duduk di samping kananmu. Rumput-rumput di sekitar lenganmu tadi masih tersisa remah-remah darah yang telah menggumpal dan membeku.

"Kenapa … kau mengiris lenganmu sendiri?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya kusimpan dalam pikiranku saja. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri yang melemparkan pertanyaan itu. Memangnya siapa aku? Bukan siapa-siapanya kamu. Tak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kini nada bicaramu lebih dingin dan ketus dari sebelumnya.

Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku. Embusan angin musim gugur membelai wajahku dan menggoyangkan helai-helai rambutku. Bibirku melukiskan seulas senyum getir. Baiklah. Jika kau memang tak mau aku mencampuri urusanmu, aku tak keberatan. Asalkan aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Asalkan aku bisa lebih banyak mengobrol denganmu. Asalkan aku … bisa berteman denganmu. Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku ingin mengenalmu ...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku banyak menghabiskan waktu istirahat di belakang laboratorium IPA. Selama seminggu itu, aku hanya menjumpaimu beberapa kali. Bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan aku tak menghitungnya karena aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk mendata buku-buku baru dan kau datang atau pulang seringkali tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Kalau tidak salah, dua kali aku menjumpaimu di halaman belakang lab IPA. Dengan keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau tertidur—atau mungkin sengaja tidur—dengan pergelangan tangan bercucuran darah.

Hari Sabtu ini ketiga kalinya aku bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini aku lebih dulu datang. Aku hanya memasang seulas senyum simpul saat kau mendudukkan dirimu di sampingku, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kutangkap dari raut wajahmu seberkas kegelisahan dan kegundahan. Ataukah itu sebuah kesedihan? Penyesalan? Aku tak tahu pastinya.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan. Aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Ketika aku hendak memejamkan mataku, aku teringat sesuatu. Sebuah kemungkinan yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikiranku. Apa kamu ke sini … hendak menyayat pergelangan tanganmu itu? Untuk ke sekian kalinya?

Diam-diam, aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Sudut-sudut bibirmu melukiskan sebuah senyum hambar yang tipis. Kau mengangkat tangan kananmu, mengamati pergelangan tanganmu sendiri. Hampir saja aku memekik saat kulihat bekas luka itu masih basah, belum mengering. Apa selama ini, kau tak pernah membiarkan luka itu mengering?

"Sas—Uchiha-_san_, apa luka itu tak apa-apa?" Sontak aku berjongkok di hadapanmu, mengambil lenganmu secara paksa dan mengamati luka bekas sayatan memanjang di pergelangan tanganmu itu.

"Tch! Jangan pegang aku. Apa kau tak takut denganku?" Aku tersentak saat kau membentakku dengan nada tinggi dan tanganmu itu melepaskan genggaman tanganku secara kasar. Dalam hitungan detik, aku sedikit terjungkal ke belakang sehingga pantatku menyentuh tanah—untung saja tangan kiriku refleks menyembingkan posisi dudukku. Aku sedikit mengaduh dan meniup-niup telapak tangan kiriku yang bergesekan dengan akar pohon _maple _yang cukup besar.

Oh ya, tadi kamu bilang apa? Aku takut denganmu?

"_Iie_. Aku sama sekali tak takut denganmu. Untuk apa aku takut?" Aku mengulum senyum. Iris _jade_-ku menatap iris obsidiannya. Kelam, gelap dan … suram. Apa sebenarnya yang kau khawatirkan atau membuat sorot matamu sebegitu kelamnya?

"Terserah," jawabmu. Kau mendengus pelan lalu mengalihkan arah pandangmu dari mataku.

Aku menghela napas. Kau benar-benar dingin. "Apa kau … lelah dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani?"

Sungguh, aku hanya menebak-nebak saja. Aku tak menyangka reaksimu akan sebegitu terkejutnya sampai-sampai ekspresimu yang biasa datar itu kini tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba lidahku kelu. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Bayangan kehidupanmu memenuhi sel-sel otakku. Tentang kau yang hidup di keluarga mapan, serba berkecukupan dan memiliki orang tua dengan karier sukses. Tentang kau yang selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolah elit ini. Tentang kau yang selalu menjadi idola siswa-siswi dan kebanggaan guru-guru di sini.

"Ada kalanya seseorang membenci kelimpahan harta. Ada kalanya seseorang tak menyukai dirinya yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan banyak orang. Ia … bisa saja lelah dengan semua itu, yang hanya menjadi beban berat di pundaknya." Aku tersenyum getir. Beberapa orang terkadang lebih memilih hidup bahagia dengan kehidupan sederhana. Ada juga yang lelah dengan reputasi yang telah diraihnya.

"Bertahan itu sulit," katamu, dengan suara pelan.

Aku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga pernah merasakan di posisi seperti itu. Kau akan dihantui rasa takut ketika seseorang sedikit saja melampauimu. Kau takut, ia menggantikan posisimu."

Mataku yang semula terpejam kini melirik ke arahmu, menelisik ekspresi yang terlihat di wajahmu. Dahimu sedikit berkerut. Bibirmu sedikit terbuka seakan hendak berkata, namun kedua belah bibir itu mengatup kembali.

"Aku … entahlah." Aku bisa menangkap nada keraguan dalam intonasimu. Apa kau tadinya hendak mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini, _ne_?

"Boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku. Aku ingin lebih akrab dengannya. Memanggil dengan marga itu benar-benar formal.

Kau tak menyahut. Berarti kau tak menolaknya 'kan?

Aku menghubungkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dari pembicaraan singkat ini dengan kau yang menyayati pergelangan tanganmu itu. Aku tahu sesuatu. "Jika dugaanku benar, kau mencoba menghilangkan bebanmu dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

Beberapa saat, kau menoleh ke arahku. Kau mengangkat tangan kanannya, melihat luka di pergelangan tanganmu. Seulas senyum getir yang tipis tampak di bibirmu. "Ini lebih baik daripada mengonsumsi yang tidak-tidak."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Keduanya bukan hal yang baik, Sasuke-_kun_." Jeda sejenak. Aku mengambil napas pendek, lalu melanjutkan perkataanku. "kau bisa saja … membagi masalahmu dengan orang lain."

Sedikit harapan muncul di hatiku kau bisa menjadi temanku.

Kau berdecak kesal. "Tak ada yang bisa kupercaya."

Apa kau ... pernah dikecewakan oleh temanmu? Atau bahkan dikhianati? Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tak ingin, kau terhanyut dalam masalahmu dan tanpa sadar kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri sampai-sampai—aku berdoa jangan sampai ini terjadi—terbesit dalam pikiranmu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Aku tak akan membicarakan rahasia kita kepada siapapun. Aku bisa mengunci mulut, tenang saja."

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku. Kukulum senyum setulus mungkin.

"Hn." Dan, kau melemparkan sebuah silet dari dalam sakunya secara asal. Tubuhmu kau senderkan pada dahan _maple_.

Aku ... tak menyangka. Kau mengukir seulas senyum tulus—dengan raut wajah lebih tenang dan damai dari yang kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku ikut menyenderkan tubuhku di pohon _momiji _besar ini. Kepalaku sedikit menengadah, mengamati beberapa daun _momiji _yang secara perlahan tertiup angin lalu jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Ya, aku pun begitu. Secara perlahan, namun pasti. Aku akan lebih mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi temanmu, sahabatku, dan mungkin—

—ah tidak, menjadi sahabat dekatnya sudah cukup, kurasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—FIN

(_Gantung? Mungkin—masih mungkin lho ya—bakal ada lanjutannya_)

* * *

**Entah mau ngomong apa. Semoga kalian suka deh ya :"))**

**Plisss, tinggalin jejak ^^**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


	2. Winter

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Silently** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

* * *

**.**

_Love is just like …_

_How the snowflakes turning down from the sky. Once and again, silently, without having to realize ..._

**.**

* * *

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Suasana di perpustakaan sore ini sepenuhnya hening. Tak banyak siswa-siswi yang berkunjung ketika senja di musim dingin. Tentu saja mereka lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di balutan selimut atau menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

Kugulirkan pandanganku secara asal ke penjuru ruangan. Entah mengapa aku melakukan hal ini. Mungkin, aku berharap dapat menangkap sosokmu yang terpantulkan oleh retinaku? Ya, mungkin begitu. Bangku yang biasa kau tempati lebih dari seminggu ini kosong melompong. Kau tak pernah datang lagi ke perpustakaan ketika aku melaksanakan _part time_-ku.

Aku membuka salah satu buku yang hari ini dikembalikan oleh anak kelas satu. Bukan, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud membacanya. Pikiranku sepenuhnya terpusat padamu, tentangmu. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar dibuat heran dengan sikapmu itu.

Aku maklumi, aku bertemu denganmu hanya ketika di perpustakaan atau di halaman belakang laboratorium. Aku tahu kau begitu populer dan mempunyai fans gadis-gadis dari semua tingkatan. Tapi, yang membuatku heran, kau ini sebenarnya memiliki pribadi seperti apa?

Terkadang, kau bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku. Terkadang, kau membuka pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Terkadang, kau berbaur dengan teman-temanmu. Dan yang lebih membuatku heran, kau begitu dingin dan cuek padaku.

Yang mana dirimu yang sebenarnya? Entahlah.

Pernah satu kali—aku tahu waktu pastinya sejak seminggu lalu—aku mendekatimu. Kuulas senyum simpul padamu. Tapi kau tak membalas senyumanku sama sekali. Bahkan kau tak menganggap keberadaanku.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya bagimu aku ini sebagai apa? Apa kau menganggapku sebagai temanmu? Ha. Teman.

Aku tersenyum miris. Ya, mungkin terman sementara? Sakit hati ini memikirkan semua itu, Sasuke.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan beberapa kali. Aku menutup kembali buku novel yang tadi kubuka asal. Aku mengambil dua buku tadi, meletakkannya ke rak buku berdasarkan kategorinya.

Kulirik seluruh penjuru ruangan secara sekilas. Kupikir, semuanya sudah rapi. Kuambil tas dan mantelku. Aku keluar perpustakaan ini, menguncinya lalu melangkah pergi untuk pulang.

.

.

#

.

.

Suasana kelas masih tenang-tenang saja ketika menit-menit jam pelajaran berakhir. Tapi ketika _sensei _telah keluar dan aku tengah merapikan buku-buku pelajaranku, kehebohan terjadi. Aku tak peduli, tetap merapikan bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Baru ketika suara pekikkan gadis-gadis semakin terdengar jelas, aku keluar bangkuku. Detik itu juga, aku melebarkan bola mataku.

Kau, sedang berdiri di salah satu pilar koridor dengan wajah datar, dengan beberapa gadis mengekorimu. Seakan terpaku di tempat, aku bergeming, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali meyakinkan bahwa penglihatanku tak salah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang sedang berdiri menatap ke arahku, mulai melangkah mendekatiku dan—

—kau menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, mulai berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa mempedulikan para fans-mu yang memekik dan menjerit melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa, hanya mengikuti langkahmu. Kulirik raut wajahmu. Ah, aku dapat menangkap gurat-gurat kegelisahan dari raut wajahmu—dan aku sangsi orang lain dapat melihatnya karena terbalut oleh topeng palsumu.

Detik demi detik seriring kakiku melangkah, aku merasakan sensasi hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dari genggamanmu pada pergelangan tanganku. Udara musim dingin yang berembus dan titik-titik salju yang berjatuhan tak membuatku kedinginan. Aneh, aku akui itu. Hanya karena aku berada di dekatmu, aku merasa hangat dan nyaman seperti ini.

Tap

Langkahmu yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, ternyata telah sampai di depan perpustakaan. Jadi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu membawaku ke sini?

Tanpa berkata-apa, kau melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu pada pergelangan tanganku, lalu membuka pintu perpustakaan. Kau duduk di bangku yang biasa kau tempati dan aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi panjang yang berhadapan denganmu, yang terhalang oleh meja baca.

Aku berdehem kecil, menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Ada perlu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hening sejenak. Kau tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas keragu-raguan di raut wajahmu.

Aku menghela napas, berujar, "Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau pendam. Ceritakan saja padaku."

Iris _onyx_-mu menatapku dengan tatapan ragu. Aku mengangguk pelan, melebarkan senyumanku. Kau tak perlu ragu, aku bisa dipercaya menyimpan rahasia-rahasiamu.

"Karenaku _Kaa-san_ ..." Ucapanmu sedikit bergetar. Kau menghela napas panjang, tampak enggan untuk melanjutkan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ya?"

Kau mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "... dan _Tou-san_ bertengkar."

Senyumanku berubah kecut. "Lalu?"

"..."

Diam, kau hanya diam. Aku menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kau selalu seperti ini, sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan.

Aku mencoba mengaitkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena pertengkaran yang dialami di rumah tangga. Aku sedikit tersentak saat menemukan sebuah praduga yang cukup kuat.

"Jangan bilang kalau ... mereka ingin bercerai?" tebakku, dengan agak ragu.

Kau mengangguk lemah. Pandanganmu bahkan tertunduk, menatap meja dengan tatapan kosong. Aku berdiri, melangkahkan kaki untuk beralih tempat ke kursi panjang yang kau tempati.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran kursi. Sesaat, kubelai pipimu lalu kuarahkan wajahmu sehingga irismu bertemu pandang dengan iris _emerald_-ku. Saat itu juga ... aku seakan dapat menyelami pupil hitammu yang kelam. Kau begitu rapuh, Sasuke-_kun_.

Perlahan, aku meletakkan kepalamu sehingga menyandar di bahuku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang mestinya kuucapkan dalam keaadaan seperti ini. Kau tak mungkin menangis, aku tahu pasti. Bahkan saat ini pun, jika dilihat sekilas kau tampak seperti biasanya—dingin dan berekspresi datar. Aku hanya berharap, beban dipundakmu sedikit berkurang dan aku dapat menenangkanmu.

Ah, aku tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan. "Barangkali itu hanya gertakan saja Sasuke-_kun_. Mereka tak sungguh-sungguh akan bercerai."

"..."

Kau tak menanggapi, namun kau melirik ke arahku. Kukulum senyum setulus mungkin, dan samar-samar aku dapat melihat kau menampakkan senyum yang amat tipis.

Perlahan, kau memejamkan matamu, dan ...

... kau menggenggam tanganku. Saat itu, aku melihat sudut-sudut bibirmu sedikit tertarik ke atas dan rasa hangat menyelimuti dari genggaman tanganmu.

.

.

#

.

.

Aku meragukan kejadian tiga hari lalu benar-benar nyata. Kau kembali seperti dirimu berminggu-minggu sebelumnya, tak menganggapku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin saja kau perlu waktu untuk merenung dan menata kembali hatimu. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi setidaknya kau akan menyapaku—mungkin.

Namun kemungkinan itu hanya sekedar kemungkinan. Dua hari kemudian, saat aku bertemu pandang denganmu, kau malah cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku, dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku tersenyum miris. Apa kau sengaja melakukan itu padaku?

Aku lelah, aku lelah diperlakukan seperti ini olehmu, Sasuke.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukkan salju. Aku sengaja tak mengambil jalan melalui koridor, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sebelum kau menghindar dan pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun padaku.

Sampai di depan kelasmu—yang terletak di ujung dekat lapangan basket—_sensei _yang mengajar belum keluar ruangan. Aku berjalan ke ujung koridor, menyenderkan tubuhku pada pilar dengan kedua tangan bersilangan di depan dada. Udara saat ini terasa dingin. Partikel-partikel salju yang berjatuhan juga cukup banyak.

Kuamati butiran salju yang terjatuh. Ah, aku jadi ingin merasakan seberapa dinginnya partikel es ini dibandingkan dengan dinginnya sikapmu.

Konyol, memang. Tapi aku menengadahkan lenganku, merasakan beberapa salju menyentuh telapak tanganku. Dingin. Tapi tak lama kemudian, partikel es itu mencair karena suhu tubuhku.

Aku mengulas senyum miris. Apa kau yang bahkan lebih dingin dari salju, juga akan mencair karenaku? Pertanyaan konyol.

Saat aku mendengar kebisingan siswa-siswi yang keluar kelas, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku. Manikku berpendar mencari sosokmu. Tapi sampai siswa-siswi yang keluar kelasmu sudah bisa dihitung jari, kau tak juga kelihatan.

Dahiku berkerut. Apa kau masih di dalam? Kemungkinan besar, ya.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelasmu. Tak lama kemudian, aku mendapati kau yang masih terduduk di bangku barisan ketiga. Sendiri. Dengan pandangan tertunduk.

Entah karena alas sepatuku yang beradu dengan lantai cukup nyaring atau apa, sontak kau mengangkat wajahmu. Dan kau menampakkan ekspresi ambigu yang sulit kuartikan.

Sebelum aku sampai di dekat bangkumu, kau menyampirkan tas ke pundakmu dan mengalihkan tatapanmu lurus, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padaku. Ah, aku tahu. Lagi-lagi kau akan menghindariku, 'kan?

Aku berhasil menangkap pergelangan tanganmu ketika kau belum sampai di bangku barisan depan. "Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," kataku, berusaha mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti biasa.

Kau menghela napas—entah bosan atau lelah, aku tak mau mengamatinya lebih jauh—lalu melepaskan genggaman tanganku secara paksa dan mendudukkan dirimu di bangku paling depan.

Lagi, kau tak mengindahkan perkataanku.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Untuk beberapa saat, kau menatapku namun kembali memalingkan wajahmu. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sakit.

Sakit hati ini mendengarmu berkata begitu padaku.

Aku menata hatiku agar tak terlalu menampakkan rasa sakitku. "Sebenarnya aku ini apa buatmu?"

"..."

Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawabnya? Apa selama ini kau tak menganggapku sebagai temanmu?

"Aku menganggap kau temanku, bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman." Ya, aku bahkan menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, bahkan aku ... ah, lupakan hal yang satu ini.

Rahangmu mengeras, dan tatapan tajam kau arahkan padaku. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu mau berteman denganku? Harta?"

Harta katamu? Aku menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Kau menganggapmu serendah itu?" Dengan cepat aku menyeka air mataku yang terjatuh tanpa bisa kucegah. "aku menganggapmu sahabatku Sasuke! Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengkhawatirkan sahabatku sendiri?"

"Kau kasihan padaku, begitu?"

Keinginanku untuk menangis berubah menjadi amarah. Cukup. Kau sudah keterlaluan. Tanganku bergerak melayang hampir menamparmu. Namun tanganku mengambang di udara saat beberapa senti lagi menyentuh pipimu.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, benar-benar frustrasi. "Argh! Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?!"

"Katakan saja." Dengan gampangnya kau mengatakan begitu?

"Kau pikir mudah mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu ke dalam kata-kata?"

"..."

Diam, lagi-lagi diam.

"Apa kau tahu, aku sakit kau diamkan. Dengan mudahnya kau menemuiku, dengan mudah pula kau menjauhiku. Seakan aku ini tak berarti apa-apa untukmu."

"..."

Tangisku kini benar-benar pecah. Sedikitpun aku tak melihat raut wajah datarmu berubah. Secara asal, aku menyeka air mata yang sudah mengalir sampai pipiku.

"Ha, aku tahu. Sejak awal, akulah yang meminta berteman denganmu." Aku tersenyum miris. "dan hanya akulah yang menganggapmu sebagai sahabat."

"..." Tak ada sanggahan, berarti apa yang aku katakan memang benar.

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Maaf jika selama ini aku mengganggumu, Uchiha-_san_."

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Ya, lebih baik kita kembali seperti dulu. Kau tak mengenalmu dan aku—akan pura-pura—tak mengenalmu sama sekali.

.

.

.

Entah ini sudah hari keberapa aku mengabaikanmu. Aku selalu menghindari bertemu pandang denganmu, atau sebisa mungkin aku tak melewati kelasmu. Bahkan, saat kau datang ke perpustakaan, aku tak menyapamu. Aku juga tak membangunkanmu yang tertidur ketika jam tutup perpus tiba. Untunglah ada Temari-_nee _yang baru-baru ini juga menjadi pustakawan.

Aku kadang berpikir, apa tindakan yang kulakukan ini keterlaluan? Tapi ketika mengingat kau yang bahkan memperlakukanku lebih lebih dari yang kulakukan sekarang, aku rasa tidak. Mungkin. Karena aku masih saja khawatir padamu.

Aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku membentuk seulas senyum miris. Aku ini ... benar-benar aneh. Masih saja mengkhawatirkanmu sedangkan kau sendiri tak menganggapku sebagai teman.

Suara hatiku berkata paling tidak aku harus melihat bagaimana keaadaanmu. Suara hatiku yang lain berkata untuk tetap mengabaikanmu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menghela napas, melihat jam yang tertera di dinding perpustakaan. Sudah jam lima lebih, waktunya jam tutup.

Sebuah buku yang tadi siang dikembalikan oleh salah seorang siswa kuambil. Tentu saja aku hendak meletakkannya ke tempat semula. Saat kuamati kategori buku itu, dahiku mengernyit. Jarang sekali ada yang meminjam buku-buku eksak semacam astronomi seperti ini. Siapa yang meminjamnya? Aku tak tahu. Karena aku tak memperhatikan siswa-siswi yang meminjam atau mengembalikan buku.

Langkah kakiku semakin mendekati rak buku eksak di penjuru perpus. Saat aku berbelok, kurasakan detak jantungku berhenti detik ini juga.

Kau ... tergeletak menyandar pada dinding, dengan pergelangan tangan kirimu berlumuran darah.

Seketika itu juga aku berteriak meminta tolong, meraung-raung dengan air mata berjatuhan dengan derasnya.

Kumohon Sasuke ...

Bertahanlah.

.

.

#

.

.

Detik-demi detik berlalu rasanya bagai berjam-jam. Menunggu kau sadar itu membuatku begitu cemas, Sasuke-_kun_. Bahkan melam kemarin sulit untukku memejamkan mata. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya kau masih bisa diselamatkan dan urat nadimu tak terpotong.

Kenapa ... kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?

Dadaku terasa sesak terpikirkan semua ini terjadi karena salahku. Aku yang mengabaikanmu. Aku yang menjauhimu. Aku yang mengaku menganggapmu sebagai teman bahkan sahabat belum dapat sepenuhnya memahamimu. Aku ... yang terlalu emosional.

Aku menggenggam tanganmu. Kuperhatikan raut wajahmu yang begitu pucat. Kau tampak tenang dan damai. Apa kau memimpikan sesuatu yang indah? Atau kau ... memimpikan keluargamu?

Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_? Ayahmu tak bisa datang karena ia masih bertugas di luar negeri. Namun ibumu sangat khawatir padamu. Ia datang ketika malam telah larut, masih dengan pakaian kantornya. Ia menangis, Sasuke-_kun_. Ia menyesal. Menyesal karena tak begitu memperhatikanmu. Menyesal karena ia tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kau begitu beratnya menjadi yang terbaik.

Dan aku ... aku menceritakan bagaimana kau terbebani dengan prestasimu. Kau terbebani dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi di keluargamu. Aku ... menceritakan semua yang kutahu tentangmu.

Maafkan aku, dulu aku bilang aku bisa menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi pada ibumu, itu pengecualian 'kan?

Kau tahu? Apa yang kudapat? Aku mengetahui lebih banyak tentangmu. Keperibadianmu menjadi seperti ini karena didikan ayahmu yang keras, dan kadang membanding-bandingkanmu dengan _aniki-_mu yang selalu mendapat juara umum, bahkan sekarang ia menjadi direktur di salah satu perusahaan ayahmu.

Selain itu—

—aku tak dapat melanjutkan pemikiranku karena kulihat, kelopak matamu terbuka.

Sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas. Kau akhirnya sadar juga, Sasuke-_kun_.

.

.

.

Reaksi pertama yang kudapat saat kau tersadar adalah, kau menautkan dahimu dengan bola mata sedikit melebar. Kenapa kau begitu terkejut ketika melihatku?

"Sakura ... untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Senyumanku semakin mengembang. Aku tak bisa menahan bahagianya hatiku melihat iris hitam pekat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku mengambil segelas air putih. "apa kau mau minum?"

Kau menggeleng pelan. Aku langsung menaruh kembali gelas berisi air putih itu ke meja. Melihatmu yang tetap diam bahkan tak melirik ke arahmu, rasanya aku ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek yang ada di hatiku.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri, eh Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tak melihatmu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada candaan terselip dari ucapanku.

Kau mendengus, melirikku sesaat namun kembali mengalihkan pandanganmu. "Mungkin aku sudah mati," katamu, dengan suara pelan.

Aku berdecak sebal. Sebegitu mudahnya kau mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau benar-benar bosan hidup?

Kedua lenganku bersilang di depan dada. Aku melemparkan tatapan tajam padamu. "Mati katamu? Kau pikir hidup mati seseorang semudah itu? Apa kau tak pernah berpikir, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan? Keluargamu?"

Kau melirik sekilas padaku, lalu kau mengangkat tangan kirimu, mengalihkan tatapanmu dariku pada pergelangan tanganmu yang diperban. "... mereka tak akan peduli."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Salah. Kau salah, Sasuke-_kun_." Kupasang seulas senyum simpul, dan pandanganku sedikit melembut. "mereka menyayangimu."

"Kata siapa—"

"Kataku. Aku tahu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu bebanmu begitu berat. Aku tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu." Jeda sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "ibumu ... tadi ke sini."

Tak ada tanggapan darimu. Kau malah menunduk, sehingga ponimu menghalangiku untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Ia datang dengan raut wajah pucat, mencemaskanmu. Mengkhawatirkan keadaan anak bungsunya yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Bahkan ... ia menangis."

"..."

Melihat reaksimu yang lagi-lagi diam tak menyahut, aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Menyesal karena tak begitu memperhatikanmu. Menyesal karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Menyesal karena ..." Aku berhenti sejenak. "pertengkarannya dengan ayahmu memberikan dampak yang tak pernah ia sangka pada anaknya."

Hening yang cukup lama. Aku mengamati raut wajahmu. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi aku yakin kau tampak lega dan samar aku melihat senyum tipis tersungging di bibirmu. Tapi detik kemudian, kau menatapku. Aku merasa, tatapan itu seakan menyiratkan sebuah rasa sesal.

"Maaf."

Apa aku ... tak salah dengar?

"Maaf ...? Kenapa kau ... meminta maaf?" tanyaku, masih sepenuhnya tak percaya ia meminta maaf padaku.

"Maaf karena perlakuanku padamu."

Aku tersenyum, bahkan aku hampir meneteskan air mataku. Aku ... benar-benar terharu. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya, Sasuke-_kun_. "Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Kau kan sahabatku."

Kau tersenyum agak lebar dari biasanya. Iris obsidianmu terus menatapku lekat. Dan ... kau menggenggam tanganku. Oh Sasuke-_kun_, kau membuat jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama menatapku dengan tangan yang tergenggam olehmu.

Rasa panas itu semakin menjalar ke pipiku. Aku harap, gurat-gurat merah jambu di pipiku tak begitu kentara.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah. Namun beberapa kali aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Kau masih saja menatapku, dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Kau tahu? Aku merasa keheningan ini semakin ganjil. Kuputar otakku, mencari pembicaraan yang lain. Ah, aku tahu.

"Oh ya, kau tak perlu berusaha menjadi seperti _aniki_-mu. Kau hanya perlu ... jadi dirimu sendiri. Ayahmu pasti akan mengerti." Aku tersenyum, dan kau menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Bibirmu sedikit terbuka, namun tak lama kemudian mengatup kembali.

"Bicaralah jika memang ingin. Katakan saja, tak usah ragu-ragu. Memendamnya di dalam hati hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa."

"... terima kasih," ucapmu pelan. Aku mengangguk, tersenyum lebar dan tulus.

Aku yakin, setelah ini, kau juga akan menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, ya 'kan?

Entah mengapa, aku terpikirkan kata-kataku padamu. Haha, sebenarnya kata-kata itu seharusnya, 'memendam perasaanku ... hanya akan membuatku tersiksa'.

Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Karena aku ...

... menyukaimu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Sasuke misterius banget ya? Saya juga penasaran sebenernya gimana sih jalan pikirannya itu xD #apah /kamu sendiri yg buat dia kayak gitu woi/ #krik**

**Duh, maaf banget ya romensnya cuma dikit. Apa mesti ya saya ganti genre-nya jadi friendship/hurt/family/drama? Atau saya lanjutin lagi? OwO ah nggak deh, makasih #eh? #slapped**

**Um, boleh minta tanggapan kalian, minna-san? :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
